renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolves of Sherwood
The Wolves of Sherwood, (WoS), are a crime organization formerly called Hell's Masters, founded by DarkDevil. WoS members have historically attempted to associate their image with "Robin Hood." The Wolves of Sherwood's famous motto is, "We rob from the rich, give to the poor, and keep some for ourselves." Political Standings The Wolves of Sherwood are closely related to the Populars, a political organization that is unaffiliated with the WoS, but has many of their members and shares the same ideas. The WoS are against taxation and laws on markets, like the Populars. The methods they use to fight taxes and market laws are different, the WoS uses more of an aggressive and many times illegal path towards getting what they feel is right, while the Populars argue their points and fight lawfully. Religion The head religion of the Wolves of Sherwood is the Church of Loki, however, the WoS believe in religious freedom. Not all WoS members worship Loki... some worship Jah as their head god, and others don't believe in any gods. One of the major reasons the Church of Loki is the main religion of the WoS is because Loki is known in the old Germanic religion as the god of mischief, fun, and (of course) chaos. Another reason is because Loki had a son named Fenris who was a giant wolf... Fenris is thought to one day bring the destruction of the world, then re-make it. The Wolves of Sherwood Manifesto WE STAND FOR FREEDOM § We believe the despotic and grave abuse of elected positions is not to be tolerated. § We are against the levying of excessive taxation, and excessive market controls that restrict the economic freedoms of the populace § We believe in religious freedom for all. Everyone has the right to worship their chosen god or gods as they see fit. § We believe in equality for all. OOC: We strongly support the right for players to explore all avenues of the game without personal abuse to their real life selves; and to role play their character as they see fit. We seek to add excitement to the game by becoming the dragon all the little knights in shining armour wish to slay. WE FIGHT ELITISM § We will live by our motto of “We rob from the rich, give to the poor, and keep some for ourselves.” § We are against all behaviours that exclude someone based upon his or her level, standing in society, or other actions that seek to segregate or isolate a person not based upon his or her individual actions. § We are against the continued persecution of those convicted of crimes that have served their set penalty in the courts. § We are against the assumption of guilt based on hearsay or association. A person is innocent until proven guilty. § We will revolt against tyrannical behaviour as we see fit. § We challenge idiocy where we see it. § We fight by stealth and guile and not just force of arms. WE BELIEVE IN JUSTICE § We will deliver harsh justice to those who would fight us or seek to bring us low. § We will challenge every county to adopt RP court laws and to fairly prosecute those who have committed crimes in a fully RP setting without solely resorting to the use of magic or supernatural powers to incarcerate their victims. § We will always act respectfully towards others, including our targets. § In any criminal acts we commit, we will always role-play the event and encourage those fighting us to do the same. WE ARE THE WOLVES OF SHERWOOD § One does not have to be a criminal either IG or in RP to be a Wolf. We must believe in the ideals of the organisation. § We may be masked or unmasked, neither is better nor more important than the other. § We are more than just robbers. A thief may be a Wolf, but not all Wolves are thieves. § We are a pack of equals and believe every voice has the right to be heard. We have a loosely structured hierarchy and every member is equally valued. § We hold loyalty to our fellow Wolves and those individuals, counties or organizations who would seek to aid us in our aims to be amongst our highest values. § We believe that there are consequences to every action. Wolves who break this code will be disciplined severely. To dishonour these vows is amongst the most base of behaviours. We might be criminals, but we do not lie to each other and we do not cheat each other. Wolves of Sherwood official outside forum Category:Organizations